X13
by kellym01
Summary: Ranma wasn't born, he was made from Logan's DNA, taken in by Happosai and raised by Genma, a work in progress plz R&R I don't own Ranma 1/2 UPDATED


11 Years Ago…

A seven year old Ranma had finished his training in the a variation of forbidden and deadly martial arts, most of the moves had simply been uploaded into his memory and he was forced to endure intense training to build up his strength, speed and stamina, including the neko-ken training so he would be easier to control and if it was used against him he would show their enemies no mercy, the perfect weapon. Once this was done X13 (Ranma) was taken to a lab where he would have his bones melded with adamantium (unsure of spelling), they had altered the formula so the child could grow into a stronger weapon.

Throughout this treatment X13 endured incredible pain, pain that made neko-ken look like nothing, the pain was so intense he couldn't remain alive through out it, his heart stopped beating, it was his mutant powers that brought him back, it was then a new pain thundered through his mind as his past was erased to make him more controllable, after all if an ultimate weapon remembers the ones who put it through torture and endless pain it would seek out and seek revenge especially if he was anything like the original weapon he would posses feral instincts that can not and would not be stopped and nothing would get in his way.

As pain thundered through his mind X13 felt his memories slowly disintegrate, knowing what was occurring and began to pull against the tubes that bound him and had injected the liquid adamantium into his system, before shattering the glass door of the machine before leaping out of the casket and started to leap from wall to wall until he reached a bridge that overlooked the lab before running down a hall way, knowing he wouldn't have long before security restrained him, he knew everything about the facility, every protocol, every code, even the layout and soon he found the main computer room.

He approached the master computer and began typing codes on the keyboard and locked the computer on the self destruct sequence so no one counter it. Before breaking out of the facility using his new metal claws. After braking out of the Japanese branch of the government facility that had been working on the weapon X project (Don't know the name), he had been their thirteenth attempt, he was grown from a sample of weapon X's DNA except it was altered, modified to get the most they could from their weapon, they had fed his mind with knowledge and fighting styles as well as the knowledge on how to adapt to any situation ever since he was 'born'.

X13 was running, no one could stop the self destruct sequence he initiated so that the workers would be more concerned about getting out than capturing him but that also meant he had to get away and fast.

It was night and he was in the more jungle like areas of Japan, deep within the mountains, where an old man and his two disciples happened upon him, he was by then tired and weak. The three men looked down at the child.

"Hmm…he will make a fine heir to the Anything-Goes-School of martial arts, someone young, someone I can mould into my own image" the short man laughed "Soun Genma make sure this boy gets all the food he needs and bathe him in the water from the spring of drowned girl, we shall camp here tonight" Happosai ordered, beginning to look forward to when the child matured so that he could have the ultimate warrior for a disciple who believed in his teaching of the perverted side of the art and would be able to help him get more women underwear for his collection and would be able to model them for him too, the two men obeyed without question completely terrified of the master, they set up a camp in seconds, the master then ran off to the nearest hint of civilisation where he would go on one of his panty raids.

Meanwhile, Soun and Genma were preparing food and trying to plot a way to end the master's rain of terror once and for all. "In one year we should be close enough to this mountain, it has a cave in their which would be perfect to hold the master, and the best part is there's a holy spring that goes down the side of the mountain, that should keep the demon down, especially if we arrange it so it'll enter the cave after it's sealed off and if we tie him up good enough he'll drown" Soun explained, getting excited at the thought, and then he would return to his two daughters and pregnant wife, he'd managed to work a visit in while the old goat was raiding Nerima on his panty raids.

"Perfect Tendo" Genma stated as he put a drop of the spring f drowned girl in a puddle before washing the child in it, instantly cursing him and soon instead of a black haired boy was a red haired girl in his place. "But what should we do about this one, I could adopt him, I know Nodoka would love to have a child and it may get me off the hook for spending half our savings in pubs, thanks to the master" Genma stated the last part bitterly, his master's evil never let him escape the bars since he would always be trampled by a female army.

"Yes, and that might stop him from telling the master…after all I'm not sure how long we can keep it a secret from a child, they all know how to use that innocent act to pry information…but if we bribe him with a loving family he might stay quiet" Soun schemed as he grinned darkly while continuing to prepare the meal.

One Year Later…

The now eight year old Ranma watched as Genma and Soun sealed the Master in a cave, while altering the stream so it would enter the cave, stopping him from using his bombs, even though they weren't aware of that, while gaining the chance he may drown. Ranma didn't care much for what they did, he knew nothing of his past except for the past year and the name X13 but even he could see the old man was pure evil, though he did teach him a few techniques he didn't already know.

Genma had named him Ranma Saotome and had told him he would live with him and his wife, though he was unsure especially when he considered the fact Ranma had metal claws, that had been quiet the shock that and the fact he got up almost strait after the Master had used that happo fire burst technique and that taught him that this child would be a perfect heir for the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, since he and soon decided to brake apart the schools so the two could find new techniques separately and make the schools stronger and then reunite the two schools through marriage so they could be of one family and have an easier life, also since Ranma appeared to be mutant with healing abilities and his own body was a weapon he'd be the perfect shield and bodyguard making it easier for him to steal things.

The trio then headed back home, Soun went home to meet his new child and see his family again and Genma took Ranma to meet his new mother and he was right about Nodoka going easy on him about the bills, although it was close when Ranma revealed his metallic claws (like wolverines, except curved at the end and they were five per fist, they couldn't go all the way in so there were silver metal dashes on his knuckles), there had also been the face he got cut with a knife and the wound healed instantly, but his new mother loved him anyway. Genma did eventually convince Nodoka to let him take a ten year old Ranma on a training trip, so that he could bring great honour to the family and resurrect their rundown dojo.

Present Day…

Ranma, in female form, now 18 years old (slightly taller than in the anime, slightly bigger muscles and bust, she is older) was walking with Genma, they were back in the Nerima district and were heading towards Soun's house, Ranma didn't know the real reason, he just thought it was to catch up.

The duo approached the door of the Tendo residence, Genma then proceeded to knock on the door which was answered by a young lady in a yellow dress, with Soun behind her.

"Ah Genma my old friend ah I see young Ranma's grown up quite a bit" Soun greeted before leading his friends inside, he had told his daughters that they had trained under the same master and that, that master had, had Ranma cursed to turn into a girl with cold water, but that was all he told them.

Ranma took a seat at the table, beside his father and looked at the three girls who sat opposite her, a shirt one with short blue hair was glaring at her, Ranma could smell her anger, one in a kimono with short brown hair seemed to be just sizing her up with calculating eyes and the one in the dress just smiled at her.

"I am Genma Saotome and this is my son Ranma" Genma greeted.

"Hey" Ranma stated.

"Is it true that you're really a boy" the one in the kimono then asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?" Ranma replied, not seeing anything weird about her predicament having lived with the curse as far back as she could remember.

"Pervert" the blue haired one huffed.

"Now, now girls be nice, Ranma this is Kasumi, age 18, Nabiki, age 17 and Akane age 16" Soun introduced "Now Ranma, long ago me and Genma decided to merge the two martial art schools through marriage, now choose one and that one will be your bride" Soun explained.

Ranma then glared at Soun and struck out her fist at the older man and extended her metal claws until they were inches away from his face within seconds.

"Look I don't care about your agreements I am not been forced into a marriage with a complete stranger" Ranma growled.

The girls just stared shocked at what they had seen the girl do "How'd you do that?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma turned to face the girl before retracting her claws "I don't know, I remember nothing before I was seven which was apparently when I got them, they come out and retract by my control over my muscles" Ranma responded. The girls then looked to Genma for an explanation.

"He doesn't know, he adopted me when I was seven" Ranma stated.

Meanwhile…

Wolverine had found out about a branch of the Weapon X project that had been set up in Japan soon after his escape, he had spoken with the professor before heading off to investigate the branch, he knew he had to be careful when he was looking into the Weapon X project and would rather have someone know where he was than go in blind and it stopped him getting a telepathic message from the professor asking where he was at a bad time. Wolverine had been worried he had managed to save a disk from the branch that had created X23 and that disk had a file on X13 and it appeared they'd been keeping an eye on him, collecting data to create a stronger weapon before getting rid of him, in case the weapons were failures and they didn't want to risk taking him in since he destroyed the Japanese branch.

While he was looking over the remains, hoping to find something that could lead him to the child, while having Beast look over the files some more just in case it told of his whereabouts, although he preferred to use his own methods when finding someone e.g. by scent but all he had to go on was his scent and that of X23's which wasn't much when tracking someone he didn't even know existed until just recently.

Charles then sent Logan a telepathic message telling him that the boy was located in Nerima and had been given the name Ranma Saotome, Beast had found some encrypted information and deciphered it. Charles then started trying to get a more specific location while Logan started heading to his motor bike before riding in the direction of Nerima, while keeping alert for any sign of a scent that was even remotely similar to his or X23's.

A/N So what do you think, open suggestions such as pairings and relations between characters.


End file.
